villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Caroline Field
Caroline Field is the leading hench-girl of arch-villainess Maude Anderson and a villainess in the 1974 exploitation movie "''Policewomen''". She appeared in one key "action" sequence of the film, which contains a boat chase and a major fighting scene. She was portrayed by Dorrie Thomson. Biography Caroline Field leads the team of women smuggling gold from Catalina island as part of Maude Anderson's crime ring. Officers Frank Mitchell and Lacy Bond, have been assigned to the island to stop the smugglers. Seeing Caroline and her gang boarding a large boat, going to make a pickup of gold from a sub, the officers follow on a much smaller vessel. Unfortunately Caroline Field spies and recognizes Office Mitchell as a cop. She decides to murder the officers by trying to ram their much smaller craft. Skilled maneuvering by Lacy at the wheel means the criminal's boat misses the cop's craft a few times, much to Field's frustration - still in great danger, Frank gets Lacy to get close to the criminal's large boat so he can jump aboard. But when he does he is attacked by the criminal women who use a variety of weapons. He manages to put one woman totally out of it, and is doing quite well until Caroline Field comes behind him and smashes him hard with a boat paddle. Smashed to the deck, the women attack him and he's beaten mercilessly with a chains, the paddle and other weapons. Seeing Frank being beaten to death, Lacy leaps aboard and takes on the attackers. Using her karate kicks and punches she takes down 3 of the armed criminal women quickly, leaving Caroline Field to tackle - the enraged blonde leader is a great deal taller than the small policewoman and is armed with a dangerous weapon, the paddle; but as she tries to smash Lacy with it, the female cop easily dodges her roundhouse swipes. Like an avenging fury, Lacy delivers a series of kicks which slam into the panicking and clearly totally outclassed Caroline Field, finishing her with a pile driving boot the face, which knocks the screeching blonde flying over backwards on the deck. Lacy radios backup, saying she now has five prisoners in her custody; later Caroline Field and the rest of the gang, handcuffed and under arrest, are led away into police cars. Description of Caroline Field Caroline Field is Caucasian - very tall busty and slim with medium length straight layered blonde hair. We learn from Mitchell that she has been a "high class call girl" and was involved with gangsters - he has arrested her 3 times in the past. Maud Anderson has recruited many criminal women to form a "female mafia" - engaged in robberies, drug dealing and smuggling gold "major capers" .The sequence she appears in shows why Caroline Field was recruited- 1) Her criminal background including associations with gangsters and prior arrests. 2) Her bad personality - she is foul mouthed, uses underworld slang and is a bad tempered bully, sneering and snapping at her own gang. And the fact that she chews gum all the time is a movie cliche to indicate a bad girl! 3) Her ruthlessness - she doesn't balk for a moment at the idea of murdering the two cops who have interrupted their gold pickup; her paddle attack on Frank shows sadism as well as ruthlessness, as she seems to be enjoying beating him to death. It therefore seems right that Lacy Bond, the heroine, deals with Caroline Field in the way she does, ferociously punishing a villainess who has been seen to deserve everything she gets. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-18h48m27s251.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-19h02m55s63.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-19h09m26s147.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-19h06m37s242.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-19h11m50s72.jpg Vicsnap 4.JPG Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Femme Fatale Category:Imprisoned Category:Sadists